Tornadoes over Texas
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: This was written in memory and in honor of those in Enterprise, Alabama please remember those who gave their lives for others.
1. Chapter 1

"All right Reba where in the world did you put your shoes?" Reba mumbled under her breath. "Mom are you sure you'll be all right here by yourself, I mean they said thunderstorms remember?" Cheyenne reminded her.

"Yeah Peaches, why not come with us to San Antonio?" Barbra Jean asked about to beg. "Yall do remember I grew up in tornado alley right?" Reba asked with a sarcastic grin on her face.

"Okay Mrs. H, but remember Mr. H lives four doors down." "I wouldn't trust Brock with a stick of gum, okay?" "So, I ain't askin' him for nothin', even if we do have a natural disaster." Reba said. "All right mom suit yourself." Kyra said as her, Jake, Barbra Jean, Van, and Cheyenne left.

Lightning lit up the very dark Hart houseshold. "Geez, where in the wor AHHHH!" "OUCH!" Reba yelled. She had mistepped and she couldn't see and then she fell off the banister. "Dang!" I can't see." Reba picked herself up off the ground and went to turn on the tv.

"Welcome to the weather channel I'm Steve Marr and I'm Jennifer Lopez. "Tonight we are suffering severe weather in Housto, Texas, Steve?" "Yeah Jennifer, they are having power out---."

The tv shut off and then the whole house went black. Then off in the distance a siren blarred and Reba quickly put on her cowboy boots and was knocked over by a gust of wind when she opened the door.

"Whoa!" Reba yelled. "Dang that was painful." Reba walked out onto the pavement and when she turned around a black funnel was coming from 2 miles down the street.

Reba started running for Brock's house and nearly knocked the door over getting inside. "Reba?" "Come on!" Reba yelled pulling Brock down onto the floor as a huge gush of wind blew the glass out of the windows.

The two screamed and Brock helped Reba to her feet. "Come on!" Brock yelled. Reba and Brock flung themselves into the kitchen and they huddled into the closet.

"What do we do?" Reba yelled. Brock pulled her close and she put her head to his chest, and then all Brock could remember was Reba's side bleeding from glass and black.

"Ugh!" "I feel like I'm suffering from the world's worst hangover." "Me too." Reba added. Brock and Reba began walking down the street and then when they made it halfway Reba turned and yelled "CAR!" It was flying at them and Brock only had time to say "Time for High School cheerleading to kick in.

Brock made a quick stirrup in his hands and Reba soared into the air in a backflip and Brock ducked onto the ground. Reba landed on her feet with a clunk. "I forgot I could d.." Reba was cut off by a gust of wind and her and Brock fell to the ground and then black.

"Reba are you okay?" Brock asked. There was no reply. "Reba?" Still no answer. "REBA!" Brock looked over to see a hand groping under a pile of a rubble.(It's part of a house like the roof and some of the building like glass and the, well it's a brick wall we'll say.) "Oh dang!" Brock ran to pick the debris off of her. He started to pick it up and then with a boost of strength he lifted the house over his head and Reba looked groggy, but she could see.

"Hurry, I don't know how much longer I can hold this up!" Brock yelled. Reba scrambled out from under the debris and as she turned around the house collapsed and fell on Brock. Between her tears Reba whispered "He saved my life." 


	2. Chapter 2

Reba awoke to a sound of thunder and rain drops falling on her body. "What?" "Where am I?" Reba got up and looked around. The power lines showed hardly any houses left on Oak avenue. 

"Oh my God." Reba whispered. Then out of the fog a strange mist a figure with red hair came toward Reba.

"Reba?" The figure asked. "Yes?" Reba asked.  
"This is your great-grandma, I have returned to help you with that one question you can't resolve."

When the figure appeared more clearly, Reba thought she was looking in a mirror. "Boy, you do look like me." Reba said. "Now you know to listen to your mother don't you?" "Do you remember my name?" "Its Oklahoma, like the state right?" "Yes I was burned for something I didn't do and now God has asked me to help you with your answer.

Oklahoma took Reba's hands in hers and asked "Would you give up your life to save Brock?" "Yes." "What if you had the chance to turn what he did for you around?" "I would do it in a heartbeat." "Reba, you have one choice." "Would tou trade places with Brock?"

Reba gritted her teeth, and put her thumbnail to her mouth, stood up straight and gave her answer...

* * *

short and sweet


	3. I still believe in love

Reba stood up straight, took a deep breath and said "Yes." "Give Brock his life back, and I shall take his place." Oklahoma put her hand up to Reba's face about 2 inches from touching and she wiped it through the air and Reba started to fall. 

Reba did not hit the pavement, she went right through it and voices of the past she could hear. "Barbra Jean's right, we got through it all cause were survivors." "BJ's right, you are my best friend Brock."

"Reba I do think I made a mistake." "Oh my god, I'm a mommy." "I'm a daddy." "You too catch on fast." "Mom you wanna hold her?"

"Reba then fell into someone's arms, but she wasn't moving or breathing. "Come on Reba wake up." Brock called. "What?" "Where?" Reba asked looking up at Brock.

Brock moved a piece of hair from her face and said, "You gave me my life back, so why not return the favor?" Brock said smiling. "Why not?" Reba said and Brock kissed her.

"Just one question though?" "What?" "Why did you give up your life for me Brock?" "Because like that song, love is the greatest power of all." "Ya got that right." Reba said as she kissed him again.

_Somehow i know i will find a way to a brighter day in the sun _

_somewhere i know that he waits for me someday soon he'll see _

_I'm the one_

_I wont give up on this feeling and nothing could keep me away_

_Cause i still believe in Destiny _

_That you and I were meant to be.  
_

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above _

_Cause i still believe, believe in love_

_I know whats real can not be denied _

_All though it may hide for a awhile.  
With just one touch love can calm your fears _

_Turning all your tears into smiles_

_It's such a wondrous feeling I know that my heart can't be wrong_

_Cause i still believe in destiny _

_That you and I were meant to be _

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above.  
Cause i still believe.. believe in love_

_Love can make miracles change everything _

_lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing _

_Love is a river when you fall it's the greatest power of all_

_Oh, i still believe in destiny _

_That you and i were meant to be I still wish on the stars as they fall from above.  
Cause i still believe.. believe in love _

_Yes i still believe.. Believe in love I still believe in love _

_I still believe...believe in love I still believe...believe in love._

* * *

What saved Reba from her death was Brock still loved her and knew she would give up her own life for him, like he did for her. 


End file.
